1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the general inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments of the general inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices provided with a recess channel region and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing integration density of semiconductor memory devices, a critical dimension of a pattern is decreasing. For example, for a dynamic random access memory DRAM, it is needed to decrease line widths of word lines and areas of source and drain regions disposed between the word lines. Thus, there may occur technical issues, such as an electric short or a cross-talking, between a contact plug connecting the source/drain region with a bit line and a word line adjacent to the contact plug.